112.5 South Dakota Jive
Playing the hits from the trail and city, Jive was constructed as an elaborate way to spite the Mobridge Merchants Guild, playing music known to displease it's leader. It also plays commercials for local businesses and services. Foundation The space that the Jive would come to fill was a taco restaurant for most of it's history, and would be home for junkies and transients after the war. It would be stripped of everything of use or value by 2265, When Hugo Blomcky walked passed it one day. A former technician, he had lived in Mobridge until 2255 when the Merchant Guild kicked out all dissenters. He would live with the others in Burnbridge, but would eventually leave due to the competition for food. He wandered for a time before coming to stay in Timber Lake. He would put all the details together at Finn's that night and approached John Hoolihan the next day. Nearing his deathbed, the chemist stilled hated the Merchants Guild enough to appreciate the humor of the plan. He agreed to invest in equipment and labor, and within eight months Hugo was sitting in front of a microphone. His first broadcast was mainly a plug for Hoolihan's but he would soon find his own groove. He also would deal with members of the CLA to secure some records from Sperling, it's host giving them gladly. Hugo would hire several others with similar outlooks or entertaining personas, giving the station a varied sound. It would posses a stable audience by 2287, able to reach it's targets in Mobridge. Despite their frequent slander attacks, the Jive has proved popular with the workers of the town, not to mention most of the population of Burnbridge. Djs Horace B.; a fast-talking southerner, he showed up one morning on the station's doorstep with a crate full of records, and since then he has been the morning DJ. He mostly plays Country-western music, though has played Custer's anthem on several occasions. Hugo Blomcky; the founder of the station, he goes by the name of H-bomb, and plays Pop. music for his usual afternoon shift. He also goes on rants about the Mobridge Guild and their underhanded tactics. He will only play commercials for Hoolihan's during his shift, but allows his DJs to play others. Mister Moose; A former lumberjack and prize fighter, Tyler Goobga had been a native of Timber Lake his entire life. Hearing the broadcasts, he demanded an interview from Hugo. Much to the jockey's surprise, Goobga kept him laughing the entire time, possessing a great sense of timing and many stories. He fills in weekend afternoons, his stories popular in the bars of the town. Ellen; the station intern and secretary, She has recently been allowed to go on at night. Awkward, forgetting her lines and constantly changing handles, she has only remained on the air because of her ability to come across 'new' Holos, and the fans appreciate variety. All behave in the stereotypical manner portrayed by the host of 1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio, both to amuse those in the region and to frustrate those in the Merchants Guild, who claim to be bringing 'civilization' to the region. Programs The Station mainly plays Holos, mostly Country-western in genre, but it's Djs also tell jokes, stories, give advice and play commercials as well as denounce their rivals across the river. They aim to play three minutes of commercials for every forty-five minutes of music, funding their operating costs and payroll. Category:Sites Category:Badlands Category:Radio Stations